Leon Leona Orcot
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: I will be finishing Lovely Blaze's " Leon Leona Orcot". Leon is what they call a "Bearer", able to have fullblooded children of any species. What happens when D finds out? Many/Leon
1. Chapter 1

" WAaaahh!"

" It's a boy!"

" What will you name him?"

" Leon, Leon Orcot."

" I'm afraid we found something when we examined him."

" What is it? What's wrong with my baby?"

" He's what we call a ' bearer'…he neither really a boy, or a girl."

" What does it mean?"

" It means that two weeks of every year after puberty, he'll go through a ' heat period', where his body will change into that of a woman's, and his scent will change to attract every male in the vicinity."

" Every male?"

" Yes, he can bear full blooded children for every species. If he were in his heat period and he was mated, it is very likely that he will become pregnant and bear a child. If the father was a cat, his child will be a cat. As odd as that may sound. However, the children can still inherit things like hair color and eye color and such."

" I want to change his name."

" Very well, what will it be."

" Leon Leona Orcot."

_~Time skip~_

" Leon! Be careful!" Lina yelled at her little boy, who chased after a butterfly, long, golden-blonde wavy hair swirling freely in the wind, unconcerned with how close he was to the street.

Her little boy was a funny one, that he was. He played with the neighborhood animals more than the kids, though he swore that he was playing with a beautiful lady instead of the magnificent butterfly she saw herself.

She would never tell him he was wrong, how was she to know what he saw? It was very obvious that her Leon was different from other children, so she could never tell what was real or not anymore.

Looking at her boy, she smiled. He was wearing a light blue sundress with small dark-blue polka dots on it, he wore dark blue shorts underneath, and there was a bow in his hair. She let him choose what he wanted to wear every day, bringing out a boys outfit and a girls for him to choose from.

Some days he chose the jeans and shirt, others, a dress or skirt.

She saw no problem with this, he was both, after all. However, not everyone knew about his ' condition', not that they had a problem with him wearing dresses until they realized that he was a boy. He was young, many young boys are mistaken for girls, especially when they're wearing girl's clothing.

However, once they realized that Leon was a boy, they'd shake their heads and look at him in disgust.

She had to explain the situation to his school, that was unavoidable, they were astonished, and very bewildered, but gave in to letting him wear what he liked once they saw all his medical records and spoke with his doctor.

She wished he would make some non-animal friends, but he seemed to have no interest in them, and the other children seemed to think the same thing about him.

They thought he was a girl, he was told to use the girl's restroom and such when they found out he wanted to wear his dresses, so the kids all thought he was just a strange girl who sometimes wore boy's clothing.

" Oof!" she heard her boy grunt as he fell down, getting a grass stain on his dress.

" Be careful!" she repeated as he just dusted himself off a bit and ran off after the butterfly once again.

She shook her head, he may be half girl, but he was still very messy…though there were times where he would just get up and clean, and clean, and clean until every bit of mess was off the floor. Of course, that didn't happen until his room was so horrible that you couldn't even see the floor.

She smiled and admired her child, she wouldn't change a thing about him. Not one-single-thing.

_~Time Skip~_

Little Leon sat at his table drawing a picture for his mother, it was of himself, her, and his father, they were smiling and holding hands. The other kids played games in the room, running around, but he ignored them, and they did the same to him, it was a mutual thing.

" Leona," he heard his teacher call his female name, he looked up at her.

" Why don't you go a play with the other kids?" she asked, kneeling down to his level.

He simply shook his head, his black bow shaking along with his hair.

She frowned.

" Why not?" She asked gently.

Leon looked down, dropping his crayon and looking at her again.

" They think I'm weird, they don't want to play with me."

The teacher frowned, she knew about Leon's situation, she had hopeed that someone would approach the boy, but…no one had, so, perhaps…Leon would have to go up to them himself.

" Come on Leona, go give it a try." she encouraged, he really was a sweetie and she really did want to see him play with the other kids.

Leon gave her a look, then looked at the other kids, as weird as they thought he was, they were strange to him as well…and it was hard for him to just go up to someone and start a conversation.

Leon was the type who could be pretty shy at first, then, once you got him started, it was all smooth sailing from there.

Then he looked up at the teacher again, a worried look on his face.

" Just go on." she urged.

Leon looked at the other kids, an odd scowl-like expression on his face, who should he go up to?

The boys?

Looking at them, he instantly shook his head no. They were mean to him even when he did leave them alone sometimes. They pulled his hair a lot and, one time, they even dipped it in their paint!

His mommy had been very angry…

The girls it was then! Mommy said that the other kids thought he was a girl anyway, so why not?

He tried to walk as confidently as he could up to the girls, when he was really just walking very stiffly, shaking a bit every now and then.

When he got up to them, they did not notice him. Their backs were to him, and he just stood there, that odd scowl-like look on his face, small body shaking as he tried to muster up the will to talk to the girls.

When the girls saw him, they looked at the young girl ( As they thought him to be) awkwardly as he looked at them with that odd expression on his face.

They were scared, well, except for one.

A small, curly, brown-haired girl walked up to him and smiled.

" Hi, I'm Jill, do you want to play?" she offered, lifting up a clay teacup.

" We're playing house, right now the family's having a tea-party." she said.

Leon's expression got worse as a red-hot blush came across his face.

He then nodded stiffly.

Jill smiled and they played by themselves at first. Then, as Leon got more comfortable and the scowl left his face, the other girls went to join them.

The days past, were usually spent playing games like house and such, which Leon didn't mind, his feminine side loved it. However, as he was also a boy, he would also want to play ball, which he actually got the girls to play at times.

He was having so much fun, he never wanted it to end.

To bad it did.

It was on one of those days that he dresses like a boy and had gotten the girls to play ball with him.

They were having fun, passing the ball to each other and running.

Then Mitch came down the playground and up to them, right up to Leon, who stood unaware of the boy in back of him.

Until he felt his pants being pulled to the ground.

Shock filled his expression, he didn't know what to do.

It was dead quiet, until one boy pointed a finger at him and shouted:

" Hey! She's a boy!"

A blush bloomed across his face as the odd-scowl expression came back on his face.

What should he do.

Everyone was looking at him weirdly as he calmly pulled up his pants, zipping them up and adjusting them, that expression on his face the whole time.

Then he turned to Mitch, who, after getting over the shock, was laughing like an idiot on the floor.

The scowl deepened, and so did the blush, now it wasn't just an awkward face, it was an angry one, and he raised his fist, desperate to get back at the boy who just humiliated him.

" Leona!" the teacher yelled, she had seen the whole thing, but she wasn't about to let Leon hit another boy, that would mean that she'd have to punish him as well.

Leon stopped and looked at her, his expression softening as he saw her, tears of humiliation starting to rise into his eyes, which he refused to let spill.

" Miss Viss! He lied! He's not a girl!" Mitch yelled.

Miss Viss glared at the boy.

" You have no right to pull down another student's pants! Your parent will be told about this as soon as I see them!" she scolded the boy.

Looking at Leon again, she grabbed the young boy's…girl's…boy's hand, and walked back into the classroom.

Jill watched her friend go, a worried look on her face before she turned to glare at Mitch, who simply 'humph' ed in response.

Miss Viss had told Leon that, even though people may hurt him first, it's not right to follow their example, you'd just be lowering yourself to their level.

He'd grudging accepted this, as his mother had told him the same before, but he still had quite the temper…and it really was hard for him to control at times.

He stopped wearing his dresses to school...and started to use the boys bathroom…but he didn't like it, the other boys would always give him strange looks and call him names.

Then came a day when Leon and Jill were sitting at the table, talking, the other girls didn't really want to play with him too much anymore, but, that was okay, Jill still played with him.

Mitch walked up to them again, and Leon did his best to ignore his taunts of " pansy-boy" and " gay"…what the heck was gay anyway? What was a pansy-boy? Leon doubted that Mitch really knew himself, he was always talking about how his father would always say those things.

Jill began to yell at Mitch, hands on her hips and finger waving in his face as she told him to leave them alone.

Then he pushed her.

Mitch pushed Jill so hard that she fell backwards into the table and hit her head.

Leon looked at her in horror, saw the tears as they started to stream down her face as she was unable to hold it in.

" JERK!" he yelled, voice louder than it had ever been before, fist coming down on the unsuspecting boy, a loud yelp of pain being heard.

Now Mitch was on the floor, his eyes going wide as he began to cry loudly, but Leon didn't care, he deserved it.

" Are you okay Jill?" he asked her, bringing a head up to rub her head the way his mother would when he hit his head like that.

Jill nodded, a couple more tears falling from her eyes.

" What is going on here?!" Miss Viss asked as she walked into the room.

Honestly, she leaves to go the bathroom _one time_ and-

" Oh Jill, what's the matter?" she asked as she saw the girl crying, then saw Mitch on the floor, bawling his little eyes out as well.

She shook her head, the boy started it no doubt. He was quite the troublemaker, not that she blamed him, she blamed his father, he was a horrible influence on the boy.

" Miss Viss, Miss Viss! Mitch pushed Jill down!" yelled one little girl.

" Leona hit Mitch!" yelled a boy.

She was getting all kinds of stories, she had no idea which were true.

But she did know one thing, Leon was in big trouble.

The school had already been embarrassed when the kids found out about Leon being a boy and told their parents, but…now this? It was a hard time for anyone who dressed like the opposite sex, even if it was just a little boy, people were so paranoid these days about " gays". People even sent their kids to reform camp if they thought their child was gay!

This would be an excuse for them to kick him out of their school, the world wasn't kind to people who cross dressed at the moment…even if it was just a little boy.

Looking at the boy who stood soothing his fallen friend, she felt sad. It was too bad, she did so enjoy having him in her class…he was such a good boy.

And he was kicked out of their school, parents, unaware of his condition, had petitioned to have him casted out of their school, saying that he might infect the others. Even if they had had known, it was unlikely that they would have cared.

People were very against that kind of thing at that time…humans could be so cruel.

_~Time Skip~_

Leon was now twelve, his hair just reaching his shoulders. His father made him get his very first hair cut last week…sadly…he had sat petrified the entire time as they cut his hair…even screamed as they made the first snip.

He put up such a fight…he kinda felt bad for the hair-cutters, they had no idea what to do with the screaming flailing boy.

…It had been new to him…don't judge! It was his first time!

Anyway, he walked into his eighth grade class, loose, sleeve-less red shirt pooling around his wrists, which were dug deep inside of his short pockets.

He almost constantly wore the awkward scowl now, he was back to not really talking to anyone, well, other than Harry…

You know, he'd been having nightmares of the guy becoming a bank robber and killing himself…he begged the guy to come to him if he ever had any money problems.

He seriously hoped the guy would listen to him…

" Hey Leon!"

Speak of the devil.

" Hey Harry!" he answered, scowl melting into a smile at the sight of his friend.

" Leon, guess what." Leon rolled his eyes.

" What?" he answered.

" Chicken butt!" the other boy snickered.

" Butt seriously," Leon rolled his eyes again at the horrible pun, " guess what."

" Umm, you got an "A" on your History report." Leon guessed.

" NO! Well…I did, but that's not it. There's a new girl, she's really cute!"

Leon shook his head and smiled, putting a pencil in his mouth and chewing it. A bored expression on his face. Harry always talked about how cute girls were…not that Leon really cared much, his interests lay elseware…not that Harry knew that.

" Hey! There she is now!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Looking up, Leon scrunched up his face, this girl looked familiar.

Brown, curly-hair, expressive dark-blue eyes, pale skin…did he know her?

She looked around the class, then her eyes pinned themselves on Leon.

Her eyes went wide, then so did his, his mouth opening in shock as the pencil he was chewing on fell to desk and rolled to the floor.

" Leon?!"

" Jill?!"

And that was how two best friends met each other once again.

_~Time Skip~_

Years had passed, Jill had found out about his condition when he had his first change…while sleeping over at her house…and his scent had changed to tell everyone that he was a bearer.

He learned that he would have to smoke to hide it…which he hated, it was a dirty habit and it always made him feel sick to his stomach.

Jill had suggested that he change, just a little, he already had a horrible temper, so he already yelled a lot, especially when he was embarrassed, she was just asking that he wear that sour exterior practically all the time, even around people that he liked. She also suggested that he act like a major pervert, only interested in women and such.

Then there were other little things, like curse more and act like an insensitive jerk…okay, so that one killed him a bit…sometimes he would crack a bit and not act so horribly insensitive. Usually finding someway to make up for something he said or did secretly, or just giving a present in apology.

All of that lead to this…this tragedy…

Leon looked sadly at his mother, she was dead on the hospital bed as he sat there, holding his younger brother in his arms.

Jill was there, rubbing his back soothingly as he had done when her mother had died.

His mother had went into labor while he was out with Jill…and he didn't have a car so she drove him.

They knew that she was very likely to die during childbirth, but they had hoped…

Leon looked at his infant brother, he felt horrible, his little bro would never know their mother the way he had.

He would never blame his brother for her death, it wasn't his fault. His mother was sickly, and, when she got pregnant, she said that, if she was going to die…it might as well be this way.

Not to mention the fact that, as a bearer, it was in his nature to care for any child. It was very hard for him to ever hate a child for any reason.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw his father, the man had his head in his hands, looking absolutely miserable.

His father had begged her to terminate the pregnancy, she would have a bigger chance at living that way.

Leon knew the man blamed himself, not the baby. He wished he could do something for his father…but…every time he tried, the man would simply shrug him off.

He was worried…he had a horrible feeling that his father wouldn't be making it passed this year.

And he didn't.

Three months later, his father died of illness, caused by his lack of nourishment and general care of himself.

Leon tried to help him, but the man had been determined to die, though he did make sure to tell Leon how much he loved his family, his wife, and his two sons.

Leon also did his best taking care of Chris…but he was only making enough money for one person, and a baby was hard to take care of. Jill convinced him to give Chris to his aunt and uncle once she noticed that he was neglecting to feed himself in order to keep Chris well taken care of.

Chris had been perfectly healthy, it was Leon's health that had been deteriorating.

Leon didn't have a choice, he had to Chris up.

At least this way the boy would know what it was like to have a real family.

Another six years past, now he's a twenty-four year-old cop in LA, just picking up a drinking habit to hide how much his scent was growing, working on a mysterious case about this Petshop owner, Count D.

Problem is, the guy has a petshop _filled_ with powerful males and potential mates, and…

…and I'm dieing just setting foot into that shop.

~ End Chapter~

I will be continuing this story for Lovely Blaze.

What do you think?

I added young Leon wearing a dress because I though it would make sense for a child who was both male and female to be attracted to both masculine and feminine things.

…and also because I once wrote a fic where Leon was a hermaphrodite in retaliation to all the D-hermaphrodite fics I saw…not that you'll see it…it was deleted when my computer broke down…bummer…maybe I'll re-write it one day.

But not before I do the sex-slave story…someone requested it and I said I would do it sooooooo….that's next on my agenda.

Goodbye!


	2. Issues

I swear the chief has done this on purpose.

He knows about my condition, it's a little hard to keep such a thing a secret when you have to miss two weeks of work every year.

And yet, the guy does nothing to help me with this crazy petshop owner case.

And another thing!

I _stink!_

All I smell is smoke, smoke, _SMOKE!_

I can't take it anymore! All I do is smoke! It's getting harder to hide my scent and my heat period is coming in two weeks and I've really been smoking and drinking.

I smell myself constantly, and it's killing me! I can only imagine what everyone around me thinks when I pass by.

But I don't want D to find out what I am, he'd probably use me as some kind of breeding bitch for his animals!

Well, _forget that!_

I'm not just gonna bend over for anybody! Especially not some weakling!

But it's been a year now, and with how hard it's getting to hid myself, I worry.

And, to add to my worries, my uncle just sent my kid brother to me with no warning! Not that I don't love the kid, I do, and, contrary to popular belief, I do not blame the kid for our mother's death. We knew, we knew she wouldn't make it.

Not to mention the fact that being a bearer makes it very hard for me to hate any child.

Anyways, next problem.

I have to keep tabs on that Count D, who is taking care of a petshop filled with all kinds of dominate males.

_It's driving me crazy!!_

Then said petshop owner decides to hatch a _dragon_…of all things! This guy's nuts!

So we went all around the fricken' city, stopping a few times for D to meet up with some mafia guy and see his psychotic dentist, to see the dragon hatch.

I can't lie, it was quite a sight….and I was just as panicked over the whole deal as D was.

It was my first child, and I was so…overwhelmed, it was the most wonderful sight, it really was. Unfortunately, I have to pretend that I thought it was all just my imagination, can't let D get any clues about my ' condition', after all.

Honlon knows all about me and my situation, after all, both Kannan and Junrei were born from me. Kannan being my more masculine side, the shield I've used to hide myself all these years, while Junrei would be my more feminine side, my sweeter side, everything about me that I've kept hidden over the years.

Shuko also knows, after all, she is still a part of Honlon, and so is still also my child. A mother dragon always has a mental connection to her child, and so I know, Shuko would not tell anyone about my secret, though she clamis to do so to 'appease' her two sisters.

Then came the whole situation with Wong, things got a little bit difficult at that point. Due to my senses as a bearer, I instantly knew that this male was not human, and that he was a very, very powerful, dominate, male, very worthy of mating.

It was all I could do not to jump the guy…have I ever mentioned that I'm a bit of a power-whore?

He now stays with D…figures, all I need to make my stay in that place more stressful. He's always trying to bite me, usually, he's successful, and I'm sure he thinks it's for revenge…but I know it's not. Somewhere inside, he knows what I am, and he's trying to mark me, to prevent anyone else from doing the same.

Now I have to take my lil bro home.

Which brings another dilemma, telling Chris about my secret. I imagine it'd be a little weird for him if he walked into my room one day to see a sister…instead of a brother.

I turned in the car, looking nervously in the mirror at my little brother, who looked silently to the side and out the window.

" Uhh, hey Chris." I called, licking my lips nervously, it wasn't everyday that I had to explain this to someone else.

Blue eyes so similar to mine, yet so different, looked at me through the mirror as well.

' Yes?' I heard him ' say', it's more of a kind of mind speak.

" I have to explain something to you, it…it's gonna be a little weird…okay…?" I ask, sparing a glance into the mirror before looking back at the road.

Chris looked at me in interest, sitting up straight as he sensed a very important conversation beginning to start.

" I…have this…condition…one that changes the way I look every year. This lasts for about two weeks…and I…don't want you to be freaked out because it will happen in about two weeks now."

' Okay…what is it?' I heard him say…can I even call it hearing? I guess it's more like sensing what he's saying.

" I will turn into a woman." I say, straight, and to the point, no use running around in circles trying to find the right way to tell him.

Chris's eyes went wide, even more so as I explained the entire situation to him. However, he seemed to understand it all. He really is a smart kid, and he promised not to tell anyone. Even said that it really didn't matter to him if I turned into a woman, I was still his big brother, even if we really didn't know each other too well just yet.

Last problem, my heat. My body has begun to ready itself for those two weeks that I'll have to hide out in my apartment. Soon, I won't be able to smoke and drink like I usually do to hide my scent. It won't matter, after all, my body will be working it's hardest to get rid of these foreign substances so that my scent will be at it's strongest.

My body will be doing all that it can to attract a mate.

I guess that wasn't usually much of a problem, the weaklings never really could get me…but…now I have to go to the petshop…this is where things just get even more difficult..

Now, if only I could get D to watch Chris for me…

~End Chapter~


	3. The Chris Dilemma

That stupid detective was here again, I watched him from under the sofa in the living room. He was always coming to the petshop, accusing the Count of crimes that, while the Count did commit them, he could not prove.

He was loud, and annoying, constantly making a ruckus. He'd just invite himself in, noisily walking about the place. By the way, how could he stand the annoying squeak in his shoes? How did he walk around in them when, not only did they make that horrible sound, but they let water from the rain through the cracks at the bottom of the soles?

Stupid human, didn't he know how to take care of himself?

Not that he cared, but the Count seemed to care enough for him, though he had no idea why. The human was in a constantly bad mood, stomping and shouting, how he wished he could chop the man up and make some kind of delicious dish out of him, but he wouldn't…because he doubted the man would be very healthy. Not with how much he drank and smoked.

Though he found on thing odd about the human. If he drank and smoked so much, surely he shouldn't taste as good as he did. Despite the levels of toxins that the man took in every day, there always remained an oddly…fresh quality to his blood…it just didn't make much sense to the young totetsu.

He'd tasted the flesh of smokers and drinkers before, and they all tasted the same, as if they were rotting. He knew this to be the effects of the poisons the worthless humans willingly chose to take into their bodies each day.

This was how the human should taste, and yet, he did not.

That wasn't all that set this human apart from all the others. He didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but he often had strange feeling when around this strange human male. He was compelled to stay near him at all times, even though he _obviously_ disliked the man. After all, there was no other living being on this planet that could stir up his anger so much that he'd bite him every chance he got. Sometimes he even got the urge to just drag the man off to some place far away where no one could hear him scream. Which had even startled him, his kind lived of the flesh of humans and, yes, they hunted them down, but that didn't mean that they tortured their prey, such a desire was usually only found in the humans.

Then there was…wait…what was this?

I look now at the detective to see that he was not alone, a smaller, much more fragile figure stood behind him, shaking nervously.

It looked like a miniature detective with short hair, my face instantly, was this his offspring? I felt a strange anger go through my body. For what reason was I so upset? I could think of no reason why. So the man mated and had a child, it was a normal part of life to do so. However, I find that I am disgusted by the mere thought of the man mating with some worthless human slut.

Ah, so it was not his child, but his sibling. I felt the tension leave me instantly and I pondered my strange reactions to things as of late.

Strange though, that they look so much alike, even if they were the offspring of the same parents, sibling typically didn't look so much alike.

Then, as the detective turned to leave, I got a little whiff of something. What it was I could not say, it was gone too soon for me to tell. The Count seemed to have caught it as well, for I saw him look at the detective's back as he left, a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head a looked down at the young boy who now stood inside the shop.

_Chris' POV_

I watched my big bro leave in longing. I wished he would come back, I didn't like it here already, everyone was staring at me.

I knew my big bro was a detective, he had a lot of work, but did he really have to go?

It'd been five days since I first came to live with my brother, I guess I should already be in that school my aunt and uncle tried to send me to, but my brother hasn't put me in yet.

My brother explained so many things to me, and not just about how he turns into a girl. It was a relief to know that I wasn't the only one who saw animals the way I did. I didn't even know they weren't human until everyone kept telling me that my friend Val was actually a squirrel.

Big Bro told me it was normal, that everyone could see them if they just let themselves. If that was true, shouldn't more people see them? Were people really that blind even when they wished that they could talk and play with animals the same way they did with other humans?

It was confusing, but big bro told him that it could be that a person expected to see a squirrel, so they saw a squirrel and not a sandy-haired little boy with a great big smile and various kinds of foods constantly in his pockets.

However, even though my brother explained things to me, I didn't feel like he really talked to me. He seemed sad when he looked at me sometimes, even mad.

Did he hate me too? Was he mad that I killed our mother?

The thought made me want to cry, I liked big bro a lot, I could see that he was a really nice guy, he played and would sit down and draw with me. I wondered if anyone knew that big bro could draw pretty well? I want to get to know him better.

But what if he didn't want to get to know me?

I kicked the red-haired man, he was talking about cooking me!

Big bro told me not to be scared, but I was. I'm such a coward, big bro wouldn't be scared...

I ran into this old lady in black robes, she made me feel better, then led me to the ocean in the Petshop.

An ocean inside a petshop! I never knew that, that could even happen!

I met Phillipe there, he says that the Count and his bro fight a lot, but that the Count really likes Leon! I briefly wondered just how much because the Count instantly told them to change the subject.

He wants to meet my brother...but how could I get big bro over here? And big bro couldn't come now, he said he had to work really hard so that no one here found out.

They're urging me to go talk to my big bro now, what should I do?

I shakily bring up my hand to his...and get slapped away.

I can't believe it! I cried as I ran away, my big bro really does hate me!

I heard him call out for me as I ran, but I was too upset to care, then I ran up to her again. Lady Sultana, I told her about my mom, then about how I killed her. She told me it was not my fault. I told her that Leon hates me, she said he is my brother, he doesn't hate me, she said that, in the end, we were both still only kids.

Now that I thought about it, Leon did seem pretty young still, not like his aunt and uncle. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about Leon's eyes that seemed so different from his aunt and uncle.

She comforted me and sent me back again, where I heard my brother talking to the Count.

" How is your brother supposed to overcome his guilt if even you believe he's responsible for killing your mother?"

I sucked in a breath and rested on the wall, I should leave, Auntie told me it wasn't right to listen to conversations like this.

" What? NO! It's not like that!" I heard my brother reply.

It wasn't?

" I had to open fire on a suspect. I-I could have..."

I listened to my brother talk about his job, I didn't know what to think. He didn't hate me? Then the old lady was right? But then why did he pull away? And why did he feel bad? His brother was a cop, he protected people, that was good, right?

So why didn't big bro feel proud of himself? Why did he feel bad instead? Why?

Then I remembered a movie I had watched with my cousins. A cop movie, I remember I liked the cop a lot, but Auntie kept putting her hand over my eyes whenever there was gunshots...

Oh...that's right...in the movie, the cop ended up killing a lot of people because...well, it was his job.

Did his brother feel guilty for that? Did he feel the same way I did when I thought about Mom?

Looking through the crack in the door, I saw my brother, he looked like he was going to cry, but he couldn't, right? He was the big brother...and big boys don't cry, at least, that was what my cousins told me.

" It's hopeless, there's no way I can do my job and take care of him."

And I felt my heart drop.

I thought about the last five days. When we first got home, my brother had instantly went to the store to buy food before they even got to his apartment. When they got there, he opened a practically empty fridge and stocked it up. He made some spaghetti for me then cleaned up the entire apartment. Which had been amazing for Chris to see, because he'd never seen such a dirty place before.

It had been funny. My big bro had, had a pink, frilly apron (borrowed from the lady next door...it was the only one she had.) and a bandanna over his mouth and nose. Then dust got in his eyes, so he wore his sunglasses. Then his hands got wrinkled from scrubbing the floor, so he wore rubber gloves...I remembered laughing really hard, but I hadn't though of how much work that cleaning probably was. Back with Auntie, we had a cleaning lady who did all that.

Big brother had to go to work the next morning, and, now that I really thought about it. I had thought that big bro looked very tired. But still, he got up, made him breakfast (Big bro didn't even eat the eggs, he just got some toast), then took him to daycare anyway.

This is how it went throughout the next few days, big bro would wake up, make breakfast for me, take me to daycare (where everyone just thought I was weird because I don't talk.), then go to work, pick me up, then go home. Usually big bro still had work to do, so he'd bring home whatever paperwork he had to do, put on his glasses, and worked at the table while I watched TV.

Wow...being a grown up was hard...why didn't I think about that before? Big brother was always tired, and he always had work to do.

I must be causing him a lot of trouble, especially after yesterday, which is why I even have to stay here in this petshop.

I was dropped off at daycare like usual, and I sat in my corner. I looked at everyone and I got tired. I asked to go to the bathroom and, while I was out there, decided I didn't want to go back in the classroom. What for? So that they could pick on me for not speaking some more?

So I went to the janitor's closet, I told myself I'd only stay a minute...

But I fell asleep...

When I woke up I heard a lot of yelling.

" _You LOST _him! How the _FUCK_ did you lose him!Aren't you supposed to keep an eye out for him!"

I recognized that voice! It was my big bro!

" _I'm sorry sir! It's just that there are so many kids I just-!"_

" _I knew I shouldn't have left him here!"_

' Big Bro?'

Big brother instantly turned around and snatched me up, giving me what was possible the biggest, tightest hug I've ever gotten.

" _In the janitor's closet? How was that not one of the first places you looked!"_

He'd looked so mad, I didn't know what to do, so I just stood quiet.

"_Don't worry Chris, you're never going there again. You didn't like it there anyways, I could tell." his brother had huffed._

I was sad that I had upset him so badly, but happy that I'd never have to go back there. I didn't think that I might have caused a bigger problem.

How was he supposed to take care of me? He didn't have the time...he had a very important job to do already, and it took up most of his time. Not to mention his condition...

He didn't have time to take care of me...

I want to cry, because I know...I have to go...

" _My dear_ detective, what is it you want?"

" _What is your deepest...desire_."

The way the Count talked sacred me, and the animals all had a strange look to them, suddenly everything seemed so...serious...

My brother looked up from his hand.

" _I want..." he started off._

" _...to get Chris safely into that institution!"_

The tears started to well up in my eyes again.

But I want to stay...

**OxO**

Big Bro got hurt...

Looking at him now, I was afraid. What if he didn't come back one day? What he went to sleep and never woke up again?

The thought frightened me. I only just got to know him, they couldn't take him away now!

But he wasn't waking up...and he kept whispering about mom...

The bandages on his chest were all bloody, I've never seen so much before. The Count must of noticed how I was staring at it, because he instantly pulled up the sheets to cover the bloody bandages.

Not that it really mattered, I already saw it. I already know he almost...died.

I couldn't stand to see him like this though, living with him these past six days taught me that Leon was normally a very lively person. He was always either very happy, very mad, very bored, very anything that he was feeling at whatever moment.

So it scared me to see him so still, it just wasn't natural, his bro could never sit still!

I knew he couldn't hear me, he was sound asleep, but I couldn't help it.

' Hey, Bro!'

And to my surprise, I think he heard me, because he woke up!

We stared at each other a bit, I wanted to throw myself at him and hug him really tight, like he did to me, but I wasn't sure if he'd like that, and I didn't want to hurt him.

" Did...did I almost die again?"

_BONK!_

_" Did you almost die?_ It's a scratch! _Sheesh you're going to scare the kid..._"

The Count just hit Leon on the head, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or want to cry.

This happened often?

I tried not to think of it after that.

**OuO**

" Well Christopher, it looks like this is it." Leon said, I winced a bit as he used my full first name.

_No! I don't want to go!_

" Still have nothing to say to me, eh?"

_That's not it, I just don't know if you'll listen._

The lady from the institute put her hand on my shoulder and told my brother that I'd have lots of fun.

I scowled, who was she to tell my brother how I feel?

She pulled me away from Leon, and all I wanted was to go back. I heard Leon talking to D, telling him that I was better off here at this place. That there were other kids like me, that his apartment was too small, and his job was too dangerous.

So I put my head down and walked with the woman.

I guess I'd never hear from him again...

" CHRIS!" I heard him yell, and I instantly turned back to look at him.

His arms were wide open, and I knew the message.

I was crying again, but I didn't care, call me a crybaby all you want. I just launched myself into his arms and let him hug me, one of the biggest, tightest hugs I'll ever know.

But I liked it, even if I felt like I would be squished.

As long as I didn't have to wait another six years to see him, because now that I know him, I know just what I was missing out on these last six years.

**OwO**

So, I know it's a little weird that I jumped from T-Chan to Chris, but I needed to get the issues with Chris out of the way, I still want to follow the way the actual manga. So I don't want Leon to just get Chris and everything is all hunky dory...because that's not how it happened.

I always thought that Leon felt that he couldn't take care of Chris because of how many people he's killed, I personally think that the guilt kills him inside.

I almost feel like he thinks he might hurt the little dude. Of course, then there's the obvious, Leon's place is too small, I wonder if he makes enough money to support a kid, and, with his job, yeah, it'd be hard to get in enough time to actually spend with a kid.

All of which deny me the connection I was hoping to see more between Leon and Chris in the manga, sad...isn't it? I sometimes wonder why Chris was even brought into the manga...he doesn't really interact with Leon too much...maybe it was just to increase a bond between Leon and D? After all, it does show a whole other side of Leon to D.

I dun kno...I do know I like Chris and want to give him more personality than what I see in the manga, does anyone else feel like they wish there was more to Chris, or am I alone?

It's probably just that I would have liked to see more Leon and Chris moments...

I feel the need to point out that Leon did say he never blamed Chris...but he was pissed when he found out his mom was going to have another kid because he was so used to being the only one...am I the only one who feels Leon was probably a momma's boy?

That's okay though, it brings another fun fault to Leon's character...yes, the more faults a character has, the more interesting. Which is why perfect characters are annoying...

Okay, I talk too much...

Don't worry! I'm going to try to get to the interesting parts soon, I promise! (probably the only parts you want to read, you pervs!...)

But that's okay, because so am I...:D ( _After all...I'm writing it..._)

But why is writing lemons so hard! D:


End file.
